Conventional nail clippers are well known, and for the most part are operated by individuals for clipping both the finger nails and toenails. In some instances, because of age or physical problems, it is not possible for the individual to bend sufficiently to reach the toes with the conventional clipping apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,406 illustrates an extension apparatus for clipping toenails. This apparatus utilizes a cable apparatus for pushing downward on the clippers to provide clipping action. It is not apparent that the apparatus can be operated with a single hand. It appears that one hand is used to hold the apparatus, and the other hand is used to press downward on the cable to close the clipper during clipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,994, is to an apparatus that uses a pair of scissor handles to actuate a plunger rod to close the clipper cutting jaws. Because the scissor handles do not provide a firm grip on the apparatus, it would appear that both hands are required to operate the apparatus.
None of the prior art defines an apparatus that can be securely held and operated with a single hand. This is an important feature when the elderly or disabled may not have the use of both hands to operate the apparatus.